


there's something between us anyway

by wingedseok



Series: pride 2020 prompts 🌈 [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (slash only because junhoon do sleep together), Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Aromantic Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Relationship Discussions, mentioned seokhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/pseuds/wingedseok
Summary: Junhui and Jihoon don’t behave as normal friends do.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: pride 2020 prompts 🌈 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783786
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	there's something between us anyway

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month! i have one more prompt to complete and that'll probably be it?? depends on whether i get more prompts on my tumblr or not before the month is over. we shall see!
> 
> also, the reason jihoon doesn't tell jeonghan he's aro is because he's only comfortable sharing that with junhui at the moment. later, he'll spill the beans and jeonghan will apologize but for now, junhoon will fake date

“You and I are going on a date this Friday night,” is the first thing Jihoon says when Junhui pulls back a chair at their usual table in the library.

Junhui blushes, startled before he remembers himself. “We are?”

Jihoon doesn’t even bother looking up from his book. “Unless you’re busy.”

It isn’t phrased as a question at all but Junhui still responds, “No. I’m free. I just thought…”

“Thought what?”

Tugging at his backpack strap, Junhui shifts on his feet nervously. “I thought you were aromantic like me. You said you didn’t like anybody that way.”

“I am aromantic and I don’t like anybody like that. You would be the first to know if that somehow magically changed,” Jihoon answers simply.

Deciding that he’d rather continue this weird conversation sitting down, Junhui drops his backpack at his feet as he gazes at Jihoon across from him. “Then why are we going on a date this Friday?”

Jihoon sighs as he shoves a random piece of paper into his book to use as a bookmark before he closes it and looks up to meet Junhui’s eyes. “Jeonghan is trying to set me up on another blind date. I told him you and I already had plans and he took it the wrong way.”

Junhui’s eyebrows furrow together, feeling even more confused. “Why would that mean we _actually_ have to go on a date though?”

“Because,” Jihoon begins, rubbing a hand over his forehead in irritation. “Jeonghan invited himself onto our ‘date’ so we’re actually going on a double date with him and Seokmin.”

“Ah, yes. Okay. I now see why we’re going on a date this Friday.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes but Junhui has known him long enough to understand he isn’t actually annoyed with Junhui or anything. “It won’t kill us to act like a regular couple for one night.”

Junhui nods his head to agree than stops, realizing something. “But it won’t only be for one night, Hoon-ah.”

“Fuck,” Jihoon swears as he realizes the same thing. “Jeonghan is never going to let this go.”

“You could just cancel it last minute,” Junhui suggests.

“No, that wouldn’t work. Jeonghan would re-schedule the double date for another day.”

“We could pretend to break up before that then.”

Jihoon shakes his head, looking as miserable as Junhui suddenly feels. “He would just set me up on another blind date and that solves absolutely nothing for me.”

“I guess it wouldn’t be hard for us to act like a couple for a while then. Mostly everyone already thinks we are together even though…” Junhui trails off, biting his lip to keep himself from finishing that train of thought.

But Jihoon has no sort of qualms doing exactly that. “Even though neither of us is capable of falling in love with anybody. Yeah, I know.”

Junhui winces. “I mean, if I was able to feel romantic love, I’m sure I’d feel it for you if that makes you feel any better.”

“It doesn’t but thanks anyway,” Jihoon sighs, resting his chin on his hand. “Same though.”

After another moment of awkward silence, Junhui decides to do his best to smooth over the situation. “You know, technically, we kind of _are_ a couple. We spend a lot of time together. We eat most of our meals together. We hold hands, cuddle, and support each other. And we _do_ sleep together in every sense of the word. We love each other, but we aren’t _in_ love with each other.”

Jihoon’s eyes go hazy as if his thoughts are somewhere else very far away from their current conversation. “Huh. I guess I never thought of it that way.”

“Don’t worry,” Junhui assures him. “I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

He feels inexplicably warm when Jihoon’s attention focuses back on him. Fondness Junhui is well acquainted with shines from within Jihoon’s warm brown eyes as he stares at him from across the table. 

“Yeah. We’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingedseok) | join my [discord](https://discord.gg/Q7S5QcF)


End file.
